If We Had A Different Life
by Kuroitsuki.Yurei
Summary: Hinata was born into the branch family while Neji into the main family. Both Hyuga are strong though Neji is stronger at the begining and no Neji will not Die! Hinata is hiding her gender in order to still be alive and make sure her sister doesnt die. Will Neji fall for his cousin? This story will have a Nejihina ending and a Sasuhina ending!
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Authors Note:**

**Me: Hello! I decided to write a naruto fanfiction! Im not gonna give up in on Another world! I have a lot of stories written but first I want to finish this one and Another World! I really like Hinata so I made her stronger but she still going to be shy! This story is gonna have two endings! A Nejihina ending and Sasuhina ending!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did I would have it exactly like this story! :D**

* * *

**I****f We Had A Different Life**

~_**Neji's Pov~**_

Today was the my birthday. I was turning four and meeting my cousin. Uncle Hiashi was showing me his son, Hinata. I wonder why he has such a girly name? I asked a lot of people about him. But all they say is he is genius with Byakugan and very shy. My father, Hizashi, said we were going to ceremony room were a lot kids in the age of 2-4 go. We first went to the training room which a boy with indigo hair with his hair in a short, levelled hime-cut style and white eyes with a lavender tint was training with a boy that looked about fourteen. They were practicing the Gentle fist.

"Hello, Hizashi. I see Hinata is still training with Taro." My father said to his twin who was my uncle Hiashi. Both of the Hyuga kids were evenly matched until Hinata looked at his father and Uncle Hizashi nodded at when Hinata started to attack in incredible speed. He started to use Gentle fist on the older boys arms. Until his hand stopped in front of the boy's heart. Taro looked like he wanted to dodge but he couldn't move his hands. Hinata let his hand down and got out of his stance.

My cousin then took Taro's hand lifted up his black sleeve. Then he lifted it, and showed all Taro's chakra points were showing in a red color.

"I see, she can already take down Taro. How is his byakugan?" My father asked his brother.

"Hinata use your byakugan and tell us how far you see." Uncle told his eldest son. My younger cousin nodded and did the hand signs for the Hyuga kekkei genkai. His byakugan was activated as he looked towards the direction towards the other side of the village.

He deactivated to look at my father,"The Uchiha district, Hizashi-sama." He bowed his head at my father. This shocked my father and me, I was barely able to see a mile out of the Hyuga compound and he was able to see all the way to the Uchiha's which was all the to the other side of the village.

"This is proof enough that you will be my son's guardian. Do you accept this Hinata?" My dad had a proud smile while talking to my cousin.

"I will protect the heir with my life and vow to get stronger in order to keep your son safe, Hizashi-sama." Hinata said as he stood up and showed his face that reminded me of a girl's.

"Then he is ready for the seal," My father said as he began to leave. I was going to go with him but was stopped by my uncle.

"I believe you shouldn't go, Neji-sama. Your father wouldn't want you to see what he is going to do." Hinata followed my father out the shoji door. I stayed behind with my uncle.

"Uncle, why is Hinata willing to die to keep mine safe?" I asked my uncle as I stared at the door.

"It's a simple answer. Hinata knows the duty of the branch family. He would also put other people before him even if they aren't from the main family. If you two would to battle, Hinata would surrender to you or forfeit it. He knows that he would have to harm you since he is very advanced for his age. Even if it would dishonor him to surrender to anyone, he cares about everyone even an enemy."

"Then why does he train if he doesn't like harming people?"

"Hinata believes it's his duty to protect the entire clan, he believes that as a shinobi he would be able to do a better job to protect everyone. He says he doesn't care if he has to go through pain everyday in order to protect those who are precious to him. He even saved one of the Uchiha heirs a few weeks back. The boy was drowning in the river that went through the Uchiha compound. Hinata and I were there to talk to the head of the clan. Hinata was outside when he saw the boy. He ended up saving the kid's life."

When he finished the story father came back with Hinata. Something was different, my cousin's eyes looked scared but his face showed no emotion as if he did something wrong he would be punished.


	2. Chapter 2: 9 years Later

**Author's Note: Well here is another chapter! I hope you like it! This chapter takes nine years later! They will be flashbacks about what happen to Hiashi and Hinata's Mom, later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!**

* * *

_**~9 years Later~**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

I know I shouldn't be scared but that's all I feel now, terrified, frozen. Did they find out? Will they disown me? I can't leave my Nee-san in their mercy. Both of my parents are now dead, leaving me to take care of Hanabi. Oka-san, Oto-san what should I do? I can't let them know! Hizashi-sama did it because he cared about me! It is not my fault I did not get the complete seal. I shouldn't worry about that. Today was the day we found out who our team was. But later I would have to talk with the Elders.

_**~At The Academy~**_

"I am proud to say that you're all are Genin. Since we have one less female this year, one group will be considered of only males. I will now tell you the teams." Iruka-sensei said as he looked at the papers in his hands.

"Okay and First is Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"Yes! I get to be with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura the annoying said in joy.

"Sakura..." Naruto paused,"Wait why am I in a team with Sasuke!" The idiot was angry about Sasuke again. Of course Sasuke didn't talk.

"Next is Team 8: It's members are Inuzuka Kiba, his ninken Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"All right! We get the guy team! Bark!" Kiba and Akamaru said.

"..." Shino and I didn't comment.

"For Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji."

"How, troublesome." It was the Nara boy who said this.

"Aww! I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun! No fair." That was the drama queen, Ino.

"Munch. Munch." Oh that was just Choji at least he didn't complain.

"Okay now it is time to reveal who was the best scores of all the graduating students. Uchiha Susake and Hyuga Hinata. It seems both were tie in their exams." Iruka-sensei looked at Uchiha and me.

I felt eyes looking at me from the front. I looked and it was Sasuke. I looked away when I saw him.

Class was dismissed to see their senseis and of course I was surrounded by girls. These girls were the only ones who didn't fangirl Sasuke instead they went after me.

"Uh. Hyuga-kun would like to umm go to lunch with me?" It was some girl with pig-tails.

"No! Don't go with her! I'm more interesting than her." Another random girl.

Then all the girls began to argue, I sweatdropped. I wonder, how they would take it if I told them I was a girl.

"Oi! Move out the way." I glance at the person who made them shut up and saw it was Sasuke. All the girls noticed it was the stoic Uchiha and left the room, leaving me alone with Uchiha.

"Ahh. Moshimoshi, Uchiha-san." I smiled at the young Uchiha.

"So, you got tied with me in the exams, Hinata." He told me with a blush.

"Ahh, Hai. I guess I did."

"Spar with me. Taijutsu only." I looked at him in shock. The great Uchiha prodigy wants to fight me?

"I believe that right now is not a good time, Uchiha-san. We have to go to our squad."

"Oh yeah, well later, Hinata." I waved after the raven-haired boy's disappearing body.


	3. Chapter 3: The Squad

_**~With The Squad~**_

_**Hinata's Pov**_

"Ah I-I see that our sensei hasn't arrive yet." I looked at the boys and the white ninken.

"You finaly came! I thought those fangirls ate you alive!" Kiba said as he laughed at his own joke. Shino didn't say anything.

"W-Well since our sensei hasn't come, maybe we should get to know each other." I shyly spoke to all the males.

"Yeah. Well I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this my ninken Akamaru! We love taking walks! I love beef steak jerky and cartilage but I like Akamaru's food better! And our dream is... Well we still don't have a dream but that ain't going to stop us!" Okay this guy kind of reminds me of Naruto.

"My name is Aburame Shino. My partners are kikaichu. My hobbies are Entomology, and collecting new specimens for my insect collection. I wish to fight someone strong. My favourite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon." Well that is very interesting. *Kiba and I sweatdrop*.

"Well, I am Hinata of the Hyuga Clan. What assists me is the Byakugan of the Hyuga Clan. I like pressing flowers and I love cinamon rolls. My interests are protecting my village, comrades and my loved ones.I will sacrifice my life to save another's. I live to protect my clan and its main family, this village and it's people. My dream is to become the greatest shinobi in order to save and protect everyone."

Both of my comrades didn't speak nor do anything after my speech. It was calm but then Akamaru began barking and went towards me. At first I thought the small white pup was going to attack me but he licked me instead.

"Akamaru! You are a fierce ninken not some pampered pup!" But the white ninken didn't pay attention to his master/partner.

"I see you already started to know each other without me here." A lady with shoulder length black hair that seemed untamed, her eyes were a beautiful color of crimson, her skin almost as light as my pale skin but hers seemed to be more colored unlike my lifeless skin. She wore a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that is a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and shinobi sandals.

_**~Kurenai's Pov~**_

At looked at my three genin students, fresh out of the Academy.

First, was Shino, a new genin of the Aburame clan.

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of the graduating class. He has dark bushy brown hair . He was wearing the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark circular sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He had a blue Kohona forehead protector and ordinary blue shonobi sandals.

Next was Kiba, a wild boy from the Inuzuka Clan with his white ninkin pup, Akamaru.

Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and canine teeth. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba wore dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, w the hood was placed on his head. Over an apparent plate of armour and fish net undershirt. He used a Konohana blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

Akamaru is a small puppy with white fur. Akamaru's eyes were closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head was styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

Last, was a young boy from the Hyuga clan named Hinata.

Hinata wore a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with a high collar, and dark blue pants. He wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves over it. Her indigo(almost black) hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above his forehead, with chin-length strands framing his face. His eyes were the customary white eyes of his clan (due to the Byakugan), which have a unique tinge of lavender. Unlike his teamates and most of the branch family shinobi of the Hyuga clan, his blue Konohana forehead protecor was around his neck.

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I am a jonin-level kunoichi, I will be your leader for Team Eight. My hobbies are having evening drinks. I wish to fight a man named Sarutobi Asuma. My favourite foods are shochu (strong o-sake ), vodka and takowasa (octopus and wasabi)."

"Aww what! Our Sensei is a woman! I thought we were going to be pure men squad!" Kiba whined while Akamaru was on Hinata's lap, happily wagging his tail.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test Part 1: Chakra

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support of** **AKATSUKILOVER73, kikigirl432, linzzay0236 and EverlastingAngel26435! This chapter is just like Kakashi's Test but in Kurenai's version!**

* * *

_**~Kurenai's POV~**_

I decided to give my three students a difficult test in order to see if they are worthy to be shinobi.

"Alright. I will be giving you a test to see if you are worthy to be a shinobi. Remember, a shinobi **will not** abandon their team-mates. A shinobi **will never** think they are better than their comrades. A shinobi **does not **let their emotion get in the way of completing a mission." I told them with a dead serious voice.

"What didn't we already take a test for that!" Kiba, the most annoying one of my students.

"Yes you did but if **I** don't think you are ready to be a shinobi, you **will** go back to the academy."

"Awww what?! This is so lame. I don't want to take this crap."

"Umm, K-kiba. I-I am sure that if you take Kurenai-sensei's test you can show us that you are the strongest in our squad." The Shy Hyuga tried to convince the prideful Inuzuka.

"I guess you're right, Hinata. I will show you, I'm the best!" I guess it worked *Shino,Hinata and I sweatdrop*.

"Well then, see these three kanji necklaces. Each will be hidden but you will have to get pass my genjutsu. Each genjutsu will have a certain way to get through: Chakra, strength and Speed. Ready... Go!" And with that I left towards the east side of the forest.

_**~Kiba's Pov~**_

"I'm sure I'll be the one getting stregnth!" I grinned at my two teammates.

"I believe we should start going after our sensei." Shino said and Hinata nodded in agreement while Akamaru barked in response.

"Fine, lets go after her."

We began to go after our sensei, after a while of running we stopped.

"Hinata, Shino try to see if there is any genjutsu up ahead." They both nodded at my command.

Shino sent his bugs to look up ahead while Hinata used his clan's kekkei genkai to see for any chakra.

"Yes, I could see a lot of chakra gathered up one mile ahead, Kureinai sensei is by a lake, setting the last necklace." Hinata informed the group. We waited for Shino's bugs to comfirm it.

"My bugs confirmed Hinata's statement." And with that we all left to the location with high chakra level.

When we arrived I froze, Hinata started to get attacked by throwing stars. He was trying his best to dodge but each one that was thrown made him slow down. His whole body covered by the ninja stars, red liquid leaking out of his injury, Hinata's milky eyes losing any light and life that was left. Until my indigo haired comrade collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hinata!" I tried to run towards her but my feet didn't obey me. I heard Shino give a unhumanly scream, that's when I turned to face him.

Shino was getting cut on the shoulder by a katana that Kurenai-sensei was holding. He moved out of the way while still holding the deep cut. His bugs tried to save their master but Kurenai was faster and finaly sent the katana to his head. The sword went right through his skull. He fell face first, making the blade go further through.

"Shino!" I yelled at my fallen team-mate. It was only Akamaru and me. That's when the whole scenery changed.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Shino asked me as he stood infront of me alive, breathing.

"What happened? Where is Hinata?"

"He is okay, it was only a genjutsu. My insects broke the chakra flow of the genjutsu."

I was relieved at this. Hinata came up to me and said,"Shino got the necklace. We should go get the others." I nodded and began to leave.


	5. Chapter 5: The Test Part 2: The Plan

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while but that's 'cuz I couldn't I had tests for two weeks straight and my computer couldn't upload any stories. Very Short chapter on Shino's Pov.**

* * *

_**~Shino's Pov~**_

I noticed Kiba was still fidgeting as we jumped from tree to tree. Hinata was also showing some emotion, since he was sweating for an unknown reason.

I did not show anything since I cut myself with a kunai before the genjutsu got to me. What I saw was not Kurenai nor any of my teamates. I saw my father, the one I admired, loved and wished to be like him. He told me I was worthless not fit to be an Aburame, that I brought dishonor and disgrace to the Clan.

Before, I could break down, I remebered it was Genjutsu and used pain to get me out. And ordered my kikaichuto break the chakra flow.

We began to get close to an open area before my pale eyed team-mate came to a sudden halt.

I stopped about a foot in front of the Hyuga,"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Shhh. The next test is ahead, we should surprise the clone before we engage attack."

"Well hurry up, and make a plan!" The Inuzuka boy told Hinata after he told us this information.

"Well since shino got the first necklace, this means he can't be the main attacker for this one. And since my abilities don't really on brute strength, it means Kiba and Akamaru are the ones who are to get this one."

At hearing this my dog-like companion howled in excitement.

"Yeah, well. This means both Shino and I will distract the clone while Kiba and Akamaru use Taijutsu on it when it is busy fighting us. I'm guessing each will get harder, so since the first was Chakra it was easy. This is strength so it won't be too difficult. But next will be Speed and keeping up with our real sensei who is a jounin will be a very hard task."

It was amazing how Hinata could sum it up while not knowing much of the test. He began telling us the plan, which was truly brilliant, each of our abilities being used to make such an amazing combination.

The next part of the test will be easy.

This was the plan: We will be in a straight line formation. Hinata in front, me in the middle and Kiba at the end. Hinata will attack head on, blocking any use of her hands and feet. Making it seem as if he is the main attacker. Then he will be surrounding the clone's right side. While I will unleash my kikaichu to the clone's left side to make sure she does not escape. The hidden kikaichu that were heading towards her will slowly start eating her chakra system, making sure she does not use any ninjutsu nor genjutsu.

Then, both Kiba and Akamaru will attack from below the ground using Military Rations Pill. Then finish it with their Four Leg technique to defeat the clone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Test Part 3: Last Trials

**Author's Pov: Well new update! And guess what, Neji is here! Yays!**

* * *

_**~Hinata's Pov~**_

We began to get closer to the clone. I looked behind me and we were already in formation. They nodded so I took that as a sign to go. We began to run, I was in front, Shino in the middle, while Kiba and Akamaru in the back.

I ran as fast I could towards the clone, I was already right in front of Kurenai-sensei while the other were nearly coming to the opening.

I went into the Gentle Fist stance and looked at my sensei's crimson eyes. I then began to use Jyuuken, my hands moved in incredible speed.

Since it wasn't the real Kurenai and it was for a strength test, the clone was slow. Closing all the chakra points in her arms and legs. I moved towards the right. I did the Clone seal and focused my chakra.

_'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' _I thought in my head as about three shadow clones appeared.

We spread on her right side, making sure she can't escape. Shino came and spread his kikaichu on the left.

The Kurenai clone seemed confused but still had her guard up. She moved her head right, left, behind in front and finally up.

"Wrong! Bellow!" Kiba's clawed hand grabbed the clones leg by her ankle. While the clone tried to get free from Kiba's grip. Akumaru came from above and used a chakra infused fist to send the Clone flying to the tree.

The clone vanished and left a necklace with the kanji for strength. The Inuzuka ran up to it and grabbed it while Akumaru was right behind him.

"Amazing! Your plan worked! Now I have a necklace!" Kiba was overjoyed he got the necklace but next was the final and most difficult test: Speed.

"How will I be able to bet a jonin in speed?" I voiced out loud while looking at my hands.

Kiba suddenly stopped. He walked up to me and pat my back.

"Don't worry, Hyuga-kun. You'll win for sure. All you have to do is believe in yourself!" I smiled at the Inuzuka boy. I was kinda surprised since he blushed when I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Kiba-san." I whispered to him as I looked at the floor.

He removed his arm that was side-hugging me and said with a blush," Don't worry about it." He laughed nervously while looking away.

"Let's go before it gets dark." What Shino said was true.

The sky was combined with blue, purple, red and orange. Most of the sky was an azure hue, while it slowly faded to a dark plum that was almost the tint of wine. The sun's rays made the azure and plum sky blush in a ruby shade. A peach and tangerine light spread at the very vivid and vibrant sky.

"Hinata! Stop looking at the sky! You could be such a girl sometimes!"

_'You have no idea, Kiba-san.'_ I bitterly mused in my head.

I turned towards my male companions. We began to go towards the lake that Kurenai was last spotted. I activated my clan's kekkei genkai and saw that the raven haired woman was waiting next to the river. We finally arrived at the cerulean lake.

"I see you got both of the necklaces. Well than that means we could do the final test."

I nodded at Kurenai-sensei and stepped towards her.

"Well it seems that you will be in a race with me, Hinata."

I looked at the older woman in shock. _'I knew it. I'm going to race a jonin!'_

"There are no rules. The finish line is at the Academy. Kiba and Shino could help you in setting traps or trying to slow me down. Any questions?" She paused, no one asked anything ," Alright, ready... set... go!"

The older shinobi left running while I started to make about ten shadow clones.

"Let's go Hinata! We got your back!" I nodded at my team mates and clones.

We all left running in different directions. But one clone stayed behind to hold my heavy jacket.

Even though I was really a girl, I was too flat-chested to look like a girl plus I had a fair amount of muscle on my arms due to training since I was able to walk. My uncle, Hizashi-sama always said, _'If he is old enough to walk, he is old enough to fight and if he is old enough to fight, he is old enough to wield a kunai.'_

I began to run at an amazing speed even faster than with my heavy jacket. I passed the trees and was at the outskirts of Konoha. I activated the Byakugan and put chakra on my feet seeing she was about three miles ahead.

I passed many villagers, dodging and passing trough them with ease. I did not stop, I could not stop. I was one foot away from Kurenai-sensei. With the Byakugan I saw, Neji-sama looking towards me as he got out of the restaurant I passed by with his team.

The more chakra, I put in my feet, the faster I went. I past Kurenai-sensei, with some of the chakra I had. I made another shadow clone. My other me nodded and began to attack Kurenai. As much as she tried to attack, my clone was faster.

I finally made it at the Academy and collapsed at the over use of Chakra. It seemed like my sensei won against my clone since she put my arm over her shoulder and helped me stand up.

"Hinata!" Kiba and Shino shouted in unison while Akamaru barked.

"Haha. Ouch. I did it!" I told them as Akamaru tried to tackle me with it's unnatural strength.

"Yes, you did. So you get the necklace of speed." She led me towards a bench and handed me the necklace that had the kanji of speed.

"Haha, awesome!" I got the necklace and did a victory pose which hurt like hell.

"Ouch. Ouch." Kiba laughed as I fell back on the bench.

"We should take you to a hospital or get checked by a medical nin." The red-eyed kunoichi advised.

"Nah. I know the basics of Mystical Palm Technique. Plus I just used to much chakra on my feet. no big deal." I waved my hand as if it was normal for someone to over use their chakra.

Which I didn't, I was just sore from my feet. I have a lot of chakra since I am the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan.

"Hinata-nii-san!" I heard a male voice at a distance. My chakra system was back to normal so I used Byakugan much to my sensei's protests. It was Neji-sama. He was running while his teammates chased after him.

"Hai, Neji-sama?" I spoke as he stopped in front of me.

"Why were you running all around Konoha? You are acting like Lee and Gai-sensei."

"Aah. It's nothing just betting my Sensei in a race in order to become a Genin, no big deal." I know I disrespectful of my charge and superior but I couldn't help being like that around my team.

"But you weren't running at your fullest?" He questioned, I could hear him get irritated at my lack of respect.

"What?! He was already a running devil! He could go faster?!" My dog-like team-mate reacted in such a funny way by waving his hands like if he was insane.

"Oh. yeah well I used to much chakra in making Kage bushins and blocking Sensei's clone's chakra points."

"Well, whatever. The elders wants to speak to you." My elder cousin informed. I was trying hold back a groan but it still came out. And didn't help that Kiba was laughing at my misfortune.

_'The same thing, that I was trying to avoid, this morning. What did I dooooo? Man, I sound like a child.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Cliffy! What do the Elders want? Will Hinata's secret be revealed? Why would the Elders try kill Hanabi and Hinata? Stay tuned! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

**Author's Note: I know I haven't written in a while. I just had writers block! I'm so sorry! Gomen! Well I put Neji's Pov. Also a little bit of Nejihina slowly coming!**

* * *

_**~Neji's Pov~**_

"Neji-kun! Why did you run?" An out of breath Tenten asked me.

"Huh? Oh Tenten! Sorry I needed to speak with Hinata-nii-san about his childishness."

"Well, you spoke to him now how about we have another training session?" Tenten was blushing and eager like a school girl as she asked me.

"Yeah, Neji. We can have a youthful spar and prove that I am the best!" Lee grinned and put his thumbs up as his teeth sparkled.

"But I have to go to a meeting with-."

Hinata interrupted me," There is no need, Neji-sama. I shall discuss with the elders, _alone_."

I sensed my heart-break when he said he did not want me to go with him. I think someone ripped my heart out, threw it to the ground then stepped on it.

His usual scowl replaced the rare smile. I was mesmerized when I saw how he looked so innocent when he explained why he was running. I could not help but feel an attraction towards my cousin.

His short him-style hair, drift with the wind, mixing his beautiful indigo hair with the dark sky. Eyes that were like two pearls with a lilac hue. His small button nose with a pink tint on the tip. Two locks of hair framing his still chubby face. Showing that he has yet to mature. Pale white skin contrasting with his indigo mane.

I felt like I ruined an innocent shy boy. It was my fault he had the curse seal. He was now cold towards me, not showing any emotion. I suspected that he loathes me.

While, I envied , he was perfect, a prodigy, intelligent, one of two number one Rookies of his class. He even beat my scores in his first month at the Academy. Many said he was the perfect heir but the seal stopped him from becoming the head. Even the elders prefered him since he started to be able to beat me at age three in sparring. But I know I am stronger now.

But I also cherished him, he told me to ignore them. To prove them wrong. To show them I am the rightful heir. To grow stronger and train harder with each insult the clan speaks.

He told me, _'If you listen to them, you will break and prove to them, that they were right. If you ignore them and get stronger, you will prove, that they were mistaken. That they were wrong to underestimate you!'_

He was like an older brother but younger, a sensei, and more importantly, a friend. Even though he does not show it, in a way he truly cares and worries for me. I just know it. Even though the clan forbids the Main Branch to interact with the Branch Family more than master and servant. We broke that rule and had a more stronger and loyal relationship.

I got of my thoughts as Tenten pulled me towards my team. I watched as Hinata leave towards the manor. Slowly turning smaller and smaller until he vanished from my byakugan-less sight.

_**~Hinata's Pov~**_

I walked towards the Hyuga compound. The district itself looked like a separate village. Small houses, taller buildings, stores, restaurants, and other shops. All of the Hyuuga architecture surounding a wall even taller than the entrance gates.

Behind whose walls was the Main Family's manor. I passed so many Hyugas while trying to get to the Main Family's meeting room. All of them either training, cleaning, moving boxes, doing chores, or guarding.

I got to the meeting room after five minutes of walking. I now stood in front of the shouji doors of the room. I knocked quietly on the door.

A cracked voice said,"Come in." I went inside to find all the elders and the head in the room. I sat on my usual seat, on the left of Hizashi-sama.

The Head Elder, Hiroko-sama, spoke,"Hinata, we know your and your sister's secret that you have kept from us."

I looked up and stared blankly at my grandfather," What is this secret about, Hiroko-sama?"

"Your true gender and Hanabi's true biological parents." My Inner Self gasped that they have realized our secret.

"Hanabi does not know she is a bastard child. So you can not punish her. My mother is deceased, there for you can not punish her. Yes , I am not male. My parents knew that once the found my true gender, you will kill me. You wanted a male to protect the heir. As how it was always been that way. You will have to punish me for both of these crimes. For keeping it a secret. But you can not kill me. I know, I am to much valuable for you to kill."

The elder began to speak among each other but Hiroko-sama silenced them,"Yes, it is true you are of too much of value. After the Chunin Exams, you will be banished for three years. We decided to not banish you know since we have to let you get use to being a host."

"May I ask, a host for what?"

"You will host the ancient demon of the Hyuga Clan." Hizashi-sama finally spoke.

"Aah. May I know its name."

"The demon's is called the Shikaku no Okami. Only those you are its vessel know its name. Why aren't you afraid?" The Head of the clan asked.

"Truthfully, I am frightened that I will become a monster or die. I want to live to protect my Imoto. But I have broken the rules so I am willing to accept my punishment."

"I see." That was all my uncle told me.

"Excellent. Let's start the sealing." Hiroko-sama stated.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I think I am a little rusty at describing people but oh well! Short chapter**

** Shikaku no ōkami means Visual Wolf**

**Imoto means little sister**

**Please Review, Fav, and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past and Present Family

**Author's Note: Short Chapter! In Hizashi's pov just like Shino's Pov one. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Hizashi's Pov~**_

I looked at my neph- I mean niece going towards the Okami Chamber. I was behind her and my father. I knew I shouldn't allow this but she seemed fine with it. She truly is my ototo's daughter, taking the responsibility of her actions and not refusing them.

Ahh. How I miss my elder brother. I wonder if he hadn't married Suiren Chikara, what would of happened? Suiren-san was a very kind noble of the Chikara Clan. Both Clans disapproved of their love and relationship. Hiasha was going to marry Hinoiri Hyuga, our fifth cousin in the Main Family. While Suiren was to marry her nephew that was only one year older than her. Both made a scandal for both clans.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"I will not elope with Kaien! I love Hiashi! And you will not change my mind!" The beautiful Suiren proclaimed. She had beautiful indigo hair, that cascaded to her knees. She had vibrant Lavender eyes that gave off a defying and stubborn aura. Her pale skin gave her a ghostly presence. She wore a black kimono with a white one under the raven one. Her clans symbol that was kanji for power and a red dragon around the kanji symbol. **_

_**Suiren Chikara was known for her violent actions. In one of the clan reunions she set the lake on fire. Mikoto Uchiha, her life long rival, had hit her old team mate's nerve.**_

_**"Neither will I marry Hinoiri. As Suiren said, you can not and will not change my mind." A young Hiashi spoke to the clans' elders. His dark brown hair tied in a loose pony-tail. His bangs put of to the side, leaving a clear forehead exposed. He wore a similar kimono to Suiren though his had a white hakama pants on top the black kimono. The Hyuga symbol over his left breast. **_

_**"Hiashi, listen you are the future clan head! You are to marry the best wife to produce strong heirs! Suiren is too violent, she can never be an exceptional wife! Her violent genes might pass to the children and make them troublesome heirs!" My father, the current head, spoke to my brother.**_

_**"Listen, old man,-" Suiren was interupted by Hiashi's hand on her shoulder, calming the young woman down.**_

_**"I see. So that means if I gave up the position for clan head, I can marry Suiren?" Hiashi said, finaly finding a loop hole.**_

_**"Well yes-" My father began but was stopped by my brother's statement.**_

_**"Perfect. I, Hiashi Hyuga, give the position to head of the Hyuga clan to my younger brother, Hizashi." I looked at my brother in shock.**_

_**Sure, I wasn't sealed but the heir is to be the oldest child of the current head. As Hiashi planned, he became a branch member and married Suiren.**_

_**While, I married Hinoiri and becoming head of the clan. Stealing Hiashi's children's rightful position as true heirs to the clan.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

We arrived in front of the chambers as I got out of the memories of the past. Suiren was actually an amazing mother and wife. Raising and giving birth to two beautiful girls. She was actually quite kind to Neji. Always making his favorite foods and spoiling him. Taking care of the sick and old. Making an oitment that helps with pains, injuries and even makes a good medicine. She was truly amazingly kind but scary when she needed to be. She would have done amazing job at raising Hanabi but sadly died after giving birth to my younger neice.

Hinata... you would have been a perfect heiress. She was a perfect mix of her parents.

She was kind yet strict. Respectful but playful. Responsible and childish at times. Fair and Strong. Shy but scary like her mother.

Her parents would of been proud. She makes me proud each day. She after all was the genuis, prodogy and pride of the Hyuga clan.

I am glad to have her as my niece and as a daughter I never had. I just hope she gets through this safely. She has to live and be sane for Hanabi. Hinata is all that Hanabi has left in the world that can be with her without worrying about the Hyuga rules. They are sister after all.

I know there is Neji. But he will have to worry about getting the approval of the elders. If he interacts with branch members other than Master and Servant relationship, he will be showing he is not the perfect heir.

While I am head of the Clan, I can not show a bad example by breaking ancient Hyuga rules. I will just have to protect them and love them from the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Yeah a little past and Hizashi and Hinata's uncle and niece relationship. Yeah I named both Hinata's and Neji's moms. They never really said much about them.**

**Translate:**

**Ototo means brother.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sealing and Past

**Author's Note: Well I haven't updated since and put up the new chapter. Gomen! This is in Hinata's Grandfather's Pov. Alot of past!**

* * *

_**~Hiroko's Pov~**_

I began to get the scrolls for the sealing from a shelf in the chamber. I took a white one and a gray one. I walked towards a small silver box. It had an image of a wolf on the lid. The setting was of a winter forest.

The wolf walking towards a dead black tree. The tree was naked of any leaves or snow. Only a thin layer of frost on the trunk covered the tree. The white wolf left behind small yet deep paw prints in the thick snow. The color-less animal turning its head slightly, its eyes were white as the Byakugan yet had a slight hue of azure.

I took the box along with the scrolls and went to the stone were Hinata lay. Her arms captured by silver chain while her feet tied by a thick golden rope.

I took the box and placed it on her lap. A geisha of Okami opened Hinata's jacket exposing her black training shirt. The geisha then lifted the shirt revealing a toned stomach that looked more of a boy's.

I shook my head at this. Her old sensei use to put her through dangerous training. Hinata always came back home with her head held high.

_**-flashback-**_

_**Ko, a two and a half-year old Hinata and I walked towards the Hyuga Woods. It was just a spacious area covered with trees, plants and rivers behind the Hyuga compound.**_

_**We came to a stop, when Ko spoke,"Hinata-san. Our training shall begin. I want you to carry this boulder and take it to the furthest river. Without using chakra. "**_

_**The young Hyuga went toward the bolder which Ko pointed at. It was about two feet taller than the boy. He brought his hands to the bolder. He began to strike at empty air. I saw that the boulder moved slightly. He was using the wind! **_

_**Brilliant, by using chakra to control the wind and push the boulder with the chakra wind. Yes he was using chakra, but Ko said to carry the boulder without using chakra, not chakra wind **__**pushing**__** the huge rock.**_

_**The rock began to lift slowly off the ground until slightly above her now open arms. Suddenly, gravity brought the rock in the boy's arms. **_

_**Hinata struggled to keep the rock in his arms. Five minutes passed until he got used to the boulder's weight. **_

_**He walked towards the direction of the farthest river it was 4 kilometers away. That's when I sensed chakra again. Activating the Byakugan I saw Hinata put some chakra in his feet. Walking with more ease. He waited again before stopping the chakra.**_

_**What amazed me is that he bolted off to the river with a heavy boulder in her arms. Ko and I went to the river. **_

_**When We arrived at the azure river, Hinata was already there sitting on the boulder.**_

_**"Well, then. You managed speed and strength. We will do the hardest thing for boys: Flexibility."**_

_**"Hai, Ko-sensei!" The indigo haired boy answered.**_

_**"I want you to give me, five sets of headstands, cartwheels, arches, and splits."**_

_**"Hai!" Hinata got into headstand position. He put his head on the ground and placed his hands in front of his in a straight position. Then, put his knees on his elbows in a tripod position. Lifting himself, he arched his back for balance. He repeated this process for four more times.**_

_**Then went into cart wheels. Going into a side way position, he lifted his arms and then let himself fall. When on his hands, he quickly brought his legs down and keeping them straight, then did four more in a row without stopping.**_

_**He seemed to have natural flexibility.**_

_**Sanding straight, he arched his back completely and landed on his hands and feet. He did this five times as he was told.**_

_**Finaly, the splits. He stood straight again, and the name said he split his legs until his privates hit the ground and legs completely straight, then four more after the four more after the first.**_

_**Ko gave my grandson an approving nod. His last task was to walk on his hands back to the compound. And let me tell you it gave him blisters and callous on his hands.**_

_**"Okaa-san! I did it! I completed all of Ko-sensei's tasks!" The young boy ran towards his mother in glee. They hugged each other when we arrived in front of my grandson's mother and my daughter-in-law.**_

_**We nodded at each other in greeting. I watched the boyand his mother leave while Suiren praised and smiled at her child's actions and explanations.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

At first, I did not approve of Suiren but she was a kind mother. Truly, raising a true perfect heir even, if it was just for four years.

Hinata was an amazing child, truly worthy of the title protegé. I did not want this to happen to her but it was for the Hyuga clan. One can not go unpunished even if she is my grand-daughter. Hinata was such a sweet and energetic child back then. But her seal, and parent's death made her grow up to early. Taking care of Hanabi at age four, guardian to the default heir and the Hyuga's clan prodigy put too much weight on her shoulders. I know, I love Neji but Hinata is the true heir.

I do hope she lives through this, she needs to take the position as rightful heir.

I made the hand seals for the sealing of the Okami. When we finished, I heard the shrieking and wailing of my grand-daughter. It was truly hear-breaking. A sun-like symbol appeared on the girl's stomach. She closed her eyes, letting sleep embrace her with open arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: No Surprise! I suck and it's too short! Gomen, Gomen, Please forgive me! I am doing gymnastics/tumbling in my PE class so I decided why not put that as her training, she is naturally flexible? Till next time! Please review, fav and follow! Ja né!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Okami, Coma and Flowers

** Author's Note: Reminders: this is a Nejihina/Sasuhina story! Hinata will not have any romantic intention towards the Okami! Nor will he/she have romantic interest in Hinata. Please enjoy the chapter! Very Short!**

* * *

_**~Hinata's Pov~**_

**"Wake up, pup."** A male voice seemed to directed at me. I opened my eyes to see dark plum orbs for eyes looking at me with a soft expression.

"What? I was in the middle of a dream-less slumber. The first one in years!" It was true I was upset, I usually dreamed about the death of my parents ever since their death. I showed my childness in front of the male stranger.

**"You'll get to sleep later, my little pup." **The more I heard the voice, the more it seemed familiar. It was deep but it had some cracks in his voice. This meant he was still a teen. I could see the outline of him. He had straight hair that was unevenly cut. He was well toned but not too much muscles. He appeared to have wolf or dog-like ears and eleven shaggy tails.

"Who are you?" The dark room began to fill in with a dim blue light. I was in a large white room. There chains from the ceilings, a white hospital-like bed but instead of those cramp size, it was a king size. The sheets were colorless and bleak. The whole room had no speck of color, only the dim blue light.

I noticed I was now in someone's lap. The stranger had his arms around my hips, the person was nuzzling my neck. He had some muscle in his arms, the skin was a sickly white color. Some of the strangers white hair, that contrasted against my indigo black hair, fell into my vision. The boy or teen wore black and purple article of clothing.

I turned in his lap. We had some space in between us so, I was able to pin him with the help of my legs.

That's when I stared at a beautiful boy. He had an oval shaped face, with short strands framing his smooth face. His hair was white but had hits of lavender just like my eyes. The side of his fringe was choppy, the spiky bangs were parted but had three locks that were pressed together over his smooth and straight nose. The back part of his hair was longer than his framing strands. One lock cascaded on the ground, wrapped slightly by lose bandages and white ribbons.

He wore a loose black turtle neck shirt under that, he seemed to have a white longed-sleeved tight form fitting shirt, the sleeves stopped a little bellow his elbow.

I looked back to his face that seemed to have a faint blush. I got mesmerized by his dark plum eyes. He had lavender streaks going through his cheeks like tears, he also had some over the veins that usually coursed with chakra for the byakugan. One streak also went through his nose stopping above the tip. His white wolf ears with lavender tip twitched.

**"I know I 'm amazing, pup, but no need to pin me!"** The elder male let out a baritone laugh.

" Shiryoku Okami-sama." I recalled his name while standing up and moving away from him.

**"That old name, again! Shesh, I feel like an old man! Wait no that was Jūichi-bi that made me feel old. Or was it Byakuro that was for the old? Anyway my name is Shiroshi, Mino !" **He grinned after he rambled about his names.

"Umm. My name is Hyuga Hinata. At your service, Shiroshi-sama." I bowed at the older boy.

**"Īe, call me Mino-kun!" **

"Ē to, Demo-"

**"No buts! You will call me Mino-kun, and I will call you Hina-hime!"**

"Nani? How do you know I am a girl?"

**"I live in your body now! How can't I notice!"**

"Umm, how can I leave... here?"

**"Oh that! You will stay here for eternity! Mwuhahaha!"**

"Nani?!"

**"Nah, I'm joking, Hina-hime! Your week in coma is almost up!"**

"A week-!"

**"Bye-Bye , Hina-hime."**

I felt myself open my white lilac eyes once again. I saw I was in the Konoha hospital and not in the clan's household. The room reminded me of Mino's room. White, bleak but with a faint smell of medicine. I was in aq cramp hospital bed that was the only color other than white, gray.

Next to the bed was a table with flowers, a bouquet of white roses, lilacs and lily.

The white roses meaning charm but can mean friendship. I think whoever sent them meant friendship. Probably Team 8 for our friendship, their my only friends now including Team Gai.

Lilacs meaning confidence. defiantly Team Gai or Team 8.

A single white chrysanthemum meaning long life but a white one can mean truth and loyal love. Truth, hmm that's a tough one.

A bamboo plant meaning Strength, loyalty, steadfastness. Tenten or Lee.

A lavender rose, enchantment. Let's see probably Hanabi, she knows I love them.

An Azalea and a Dahlia together meaning First Love forever.

A Single Full Bloom Rose meaning New Love. Confusing, who would have a new love?

Finally, a Hydrangea meaning Thank you for understanding, probably Neji-sama since I was the only one who helped become a good heir or Tenten for letting Neji go to their practice. And White Violet meaning youthful, I wonder who that's from, Lee or Gai-sensei.

Too many scents and flowers. I looked towards were a chair was usually at next to the bed and saw Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lame Cliffy! I know my writing and describing sucks don't remind me! remember no romance between Mino and Hinata! Mino belongs to me! Well now facts!:**

**-Mino is the combination of the two kanji for visual (Mi 視) and field (no 野)**

**-Shiroshi means White Vision (Shiro-shi 白視)**

**-Byakuro means White Wolf**

**-Juichi-bi means the eleven tail**

**-Īe means No**

**-Ē to means Uh**

**-Demo means But**

**-Nani means What**

**review, fav, and Follow! Ja né!**


	11. Ch 11: Explaination, Sensei,and Wolf Pup

**Author's Note: Now we shall now why Sasuke is in her room? Is he worried? Did they make them? Or does he just want that spar? Let's see!**

* * *

_**~Still Hinata's Pov~**_

"Uchiha-san?" I asked the one of the last Uchiha.

"Uhh, Hi-hinata. H-how do you f-feel?" Asked the nervous raven haired boy. He wore a faint blush as his eyes looked anywhere but at me.

"I am fine, Uchiha-san. Thank you for visiting me."

"Ah yes, you're welcome. It's that you still owe me that spar." He finally went back to normal but his eyes still had a caring feeling.

"Of course. I would love to spar, Uchiha-san. But it seems I have to stay here until released. May I ask who are the flowers from?"

"Well the Full Bloom rose, azalea and dahlia are from me. The lavender rose from your sister. The Hydrangea from your cousin. The white violet from a gennin who has bushy eyebrows and a green jump-suit. The bamboo from a kuniochi with two hair buns. The white chrysanthemum from a teen with white hair and plum colored eyes. The white roses from your team and the lilacs from your cousin's team." He responded.

"You do know what the flowers you gave me mean, right? And Mino-kun was here? How?" I was shocked how could the Okami manifested himself out of my body without someone releasing the seal.

"Uh. N-no! I d-didn't ask about t-their meanings!Oh and that's the white haired boy's name? How do you know him?" Sasuke asked nervously, curiously and too quickly with jealousy, embarrassment and anger fiery in his obsidian eyes. His eyes were the only things filled with emotion in his face.

"Ah, well I met Mino-kun... through the Hyuga Clan. He is a very important person. He is to be my..." Fiance? No, that be wierd. Cousin? He doesn't have white eyes and it doesn't make sense in my sentence,'He is to be my cousin" that sounds like I don't know how to speak properly.

"Your what?" He said impatiently.

"My personal sensei!" I said a little too quick. Damn it! That was the only thing I can think of!

"Personal sensei? You are a prodigy, why do you need a sensei for?" He questioned me with eyebrows raised.

"Ah. Well I need to learn more jutsus and other fighting skills if I want to be a Chunnin soon!"

He nodded at that, believing in my lie.

"I see. Maybe I should get my sensei to teach me more things. He does have the sharingan."

"How do you know that, Uchiha-san?" I asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"Well,we went on a C-rank mission that was later changed into B-rank. Kakashi-sensei ended up using his sharingan in the eye he covers all the time."

He began to tell me all about their B-rank mission. How he almost died. Their new friends Zabuza and Haku. The bridge now named after Naruto.

"Sasuke, I think it's time Hinata-kun got some rest." Kurenai-sensei appeared from the door.

Sasuke let a mumbled, ' Fine.' Then he headed out the door but first stopped to wave goodbye.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Kurenai said a few minutes after Sasuke left.

"Of course, sensei." I kindly smiled at the older woman.

"I know everything, Hinata." She said seriously.

"All of it?"

"Yes, about you being female, the Okami inside of you, everything that you and your sister's life," She informed me. With a serious but understanding aura around my sensei.

"Oh. What are you going to do?" I spoke just above a whisper. But she seemed to hear me.

"Help you. I understand your situation. When you are in your banishment, Hanabi will live with me. I will help you be more male and going to take you under my wing. Teach you the art of genjustu."

I nodded and agreed with her, "Okay, Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh and by the way take these. The red pills will keep your chest from growing too big. Also, use sarashi to help in that and the waist area. And these white pills are to stop your period. Some of the side effects are that it will permanently stop it until you no longer take the pills and makes your urine turn clear." She threw me both of the bottles of pills.

"Alright and thank you, sensei." I smiled at her a sincere but sad smile.

"It's okay, Hina-chan. I will be there for you." Kurenai-sensei got near and hugged me. I was shocked, I haven't been hugged since Okaa-san died. I slowly but nervously wrapped my hands around her back and let unshaded tears loose for the first time since my parents.

"Shh, shh. I am here, Hina-chan. I won't leave your side. You've been through too much. Go to sleep." Kurenai spoke to me like a mother speaks to her child. I nodded and let go of her.

I laid back down on the bed, "Thank you, sensei."

"Goodbye, Hina-chan."

I closed my eyes once again in order to have enough energy for tomorrow.

**"Pup! You came back!" **Arms enveloped me once again. It was the Okami. We were in the white room again.

"Mino-kun, please let me go." I said sweetly but dangerously.

**"But, Hina-hime! You left for a long time!"** He hugged me tightly.

"Let go, or else I'll never come back here!"

**"Okay, okay, pup! But about what you said to this 'Uchiha-san'..."** He let go and looked at me.

"It was the only-" I was interrupted by the Okami.

**"I'll be your sensei!"**

"W-what?!" I looked at the teen with dumbfounded look.

**"Yup! I have lived longer than the Hyuga Clan! I know a thing or two!"**

"How? The Hyuga Clan trapped you in the box until a worthy enough Hyuga proved themselves worthy! Even if it was a punishment the Okami is important to the clan, they would never let you free!" I exclaimed.

**"Well, before I was sealed, I created a wolf pup that is exactly like my demon form and has my powers. Think of it like a ninken. It's memories are my memories. Everything, it has seen I have seen also. The flowers were giving to you by it by my orders. It transformed into me in order to leave them with you. I think it is still a pup since it will start to grow until its owned by my vessel. Which is you."**

"Wouldn't it be dead by now?" I asked.

**"No, since I am its master until you find it will be young and immortal like my demon self."**

"Where can I find the wolf pup?"

**"He lives by a waterfall, but I don't remember which one. Anyway, I will teach you everything in the pup's memory! He even saw the Fourth's abilities and the Hidden Mist's secret justsus."**

"Teach me. But first I need to find the pup!"

**"Aw, you're giving it more attention than me!" **He complained.

I woke up again. I looked towards the window and saw it was night. I got out the bed and headed for the extra clothes.

It was a white men's kimono with the symbol for fire on the right shoulder and the Hyuga symbol on the left. A black obi, an odd white shinobi sandals, and black hakama pants to go over the kimono.

I dressed quickly out of the simple hospital gown to the extra clothing. I activated my bloodline. I could now see until the beginning of the desert to Suna.

I saw a waterfall in the forest outside of Konohagakure. I ran out the window of the Hospital. Then, I was falling. But landed gracefully on the ground. I ran faster in these clothing than in my heavy jacket but the jacket was to make people think I am shy and need some self-confidence.

I passed all the houses, shops, etc. People were still out so it wasn't that late that's when I passed Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short! But at least I updated! Well I wanted to hear suggestions for the wolf pup's gender and name! The one with the most vote for gender and name shall win! Next two chapters will be for the votes! Soo vote quickly in order to have the real chapter! Sarashi are chest bandages. She passed Ichiraku's, I wonder who was there?! Vote/Review, Fav and Follow!


	12. NameGender Poll

**Name/Gender Poll:**

* * *

_**Names:**_

**Hiro (generous -unisex name-) -male - 2**

**Fujiiro (light purple) - male - 1**

**Murasaki (purple/violet) - female - 1**

**Murasakiiro/Murasakino (purple/violet) - male - 1**

**Ume (plum) - female - 1**

**Umeno/Noume (of plum/Plum) - male - 1**

**Ai (indigo) - female - 1**

**Aiiro (indigo) - male - 1**

**Akamurasaki (magenta) -female - 1**

**Ran (orchid) - unisex (female/male) - 1**

**Rannohana (orchid) - female - 1**

**Ranno (orchid) - male - 1**

**Fuji (wisteria) - male - 1**

**Mōbu/Mōvu (mauve)- male - 1**

**Amejisuto/Ameshisuto (amethyst) - male ? - 1**

**Shimizuakira (amethyst) - female - 1**

* * *

_**Genders:**_

**male: 11**

**female: 7**

* * *

**So far male vote is winning. Thanks to Sasuhina Fan for all the name suggestions, so technically its one vote for each suggestion, you can vote more that once! So please VOTE! Next Chapter will be a real chapter! With the results. Next time don't take soo long to vote. If you want PM me!**


	13. Q and A

**Answering!**

**From: Forever-A-Guest**

**Messege : If Hinata takes pills to stop completely her period, wouldn't she risk  
becoming barren ? She would have no worth to the Hyuuga Clan if she can't have  
children... And with the other pills who stop the growth of her breasts, it  
means she won't have her wonderful curves after the Time Skip ?**

**Answer:**

** Q: If Hinata takes pills to stop completely her period, wouldn't she risk becoming barren ? She would have no worth to the Hyuuga Clan if she can't have  
children...  
**

** These pills were made by Tsunade-sama herself. She studied many books about pills even the sacred pills of the Akimichi Clan. She had made the pill to not make the female's period stop completely. But instead it makes it clear seeming as urine, that is why Kurenai said, "And these white pills are to stop your period. Some of the side effects are that it will permanently stop it until you no longer take the pills and makes your urine turn clear." **

**To make sure Hinata doesn't worry that her secret would come out, so she would not afraid and that if she ever took a urine test but its the time of the month, she would now not take it, in order to not make it suspicious. **

**If she did have a risk, the Okami, Mino, would help her just like the Kyuubi does with Naruto when he is injured, just in a different way.**

**So she would not become barren unless she uses a medical ninjutsu to make sure does not get pregnant. Plus there will be a Sasuhina ending too, and Sasuke needs to revive his clan so if she did have the risk, I would never let her become barren, than she can never give Sasuke what he wants, children.**

**And remember, she can always pass of as a man, instead of letting the Clan elders reveal her secret. Plus since she _is _the Hyuuga Prodigy and Vessel to the Shikaku no ōkami ,the Hyuga's Ancient demon, so she would not become useless to the clan. She is not Head yet, so it does not matter if she can not have children. Some heads pass away without bearing any children, some not even marring. **

**Question: **

**And with the other pills who stop the growth of her breasts, it means she won't have her wonderful curves after the Time Skip ?**

**I was planning making her come back as her female self since the Elders already know, so she doesn't have to hide it, during the Finals of the Chuunin exams. The red pills are just until she leaves after the Chuunin Exams Finals. To surprise everyone as Mino-kun's insane plan! Muahahha! No more spoilers.**

_**QUESTIONS(not going to say who asked, they PM me so you can not see it in the reviews):**_

**Will we learn more about Hinata's past? **

**Yes, you will.**

**Did Hinata's mom really die? ****If she did will we find out how?**

**If she did die then yes you will find out but I can not confirm she is dead or alive yet, I do not want to give too much spoilers out.**

**Does the Chikara Clan (Hinata's Mom's clan) have any cool bloodlines, Kekkei Genkai or justsus? **

**Yes, they do, and Hinata's Mom was the heir to the clan, who is the recent clan head is unknown since the Hyuga and Chikara Clan merged and became allies when Hiashi and Suiren got married.**

**I****s Hinoiri (Neji's Mom) still alive? **

**Yes, she just hasn't appeared yet.**

**Does Neji have a little brother the same age as Hanabi's? **

**Yes, it will be a reader's OC so send me their bio: **

**Name, Age: three years younger than Neji who is 12 (Hinata is 11) here so 9, **

**Personality, **

**Background, **

**Genin Team, **

**Appearance, **

**Abilities: Taijutsu, **

**Chakra Control, **

**Intelligence, **

**Ninjutsu, **

**Genjutsu, **

**Stats, **

**Byakugan ****and **

**Nindo (Ninja way)**

_**Random Questions plus Spoilers! with short answers:**_

**Will there be a sequal? Yes**

**How strong will hinata be? Very.**

**Will you make a story after Hinata's death in the Nejihina/Sasuhina Epilouge? Yes, it will be a Bleach and Naruto crossover.**


	14. Chapter 12: New Friends

**Author's Note: the poll results: Hiro with 4 votes and male with 18 votes.**

**Warning: Mention of Kushina and yes she is alive! Don't judge I decided to change some things in my story!**

* * *

_**~Naruto's Pov~**_

I was leaving out of Ichiraku then I saw Hinata-kun running towards the gates of Konoha. Wasn't he suppose to be in the hospital? I decided to follow him.

I was about a good 12 feet away from him but I could still see him running towards the red gates. I began to try to catch him but I couldn't. At least, he was still in my field of vision. We passed the gates. I don't think the guards noticed at all.

He was going extremely fast, but he was the number one rookie of our year. I know he was tied with Sasuke but the Kyuubi told me he was holding back the hold time.

The Kitsune-no-baka said Hinata-kun's chakra was dangerously high and could kill a jounin in the matter of seconds.

**"Why don't you befriend the kid, kit?" The nine tails asked me.**

'You know your less prying when we are near Hinata-kun.' I gave him a thought a an answer.

**"He has calming chakra too. Though he has a more powerful one under his already enourmous chakra coils."**

'So he is like me? A jinchuriki?' I asked the fox in my mind.

**"Oh, no. He's demon is more powerful than me, I could feel it. But he is a jinchuriki and a recent one at that too." **

I nooded and looked ahead, Hinata-kun stopped in front of a waterfall.

The moon glowed on the taller boy, making his skin even paler, if that was even possible. His shadow formed into one of a wolf's, but strangely it had eleven swift tails, that changed directions. Almost as if the moon showed, the prodigy's true side to me.

I looked at the moon, it started to have a blue hue, was it because of Hinata-kun? I looked back at the taller boy.

Mom told me, that Hinata was a strange boy. He would train until his hands bleed. One day, Mom saw him with bloody hands and decided to treat his wounds. Mom said that she knew Hinata's mom from her genin days.

A howl stopped my train of thought. A small wolf that was about the size of Akamaru. It was white just like Kiba's ninken but it seemed as the wolf's fur was more pure that the pup's. It had purple marking all over his body.

The wolf pup had light plum eyes. He had lavender streaks going through his cheeks like tears, he also had some over the veins that coursed with chakra for the byakugan of the Hyuga, Hinata-kun's clan. On streak also went throught his nose stopping above the tip. His white wolf ears with lavender tip, his spine also had lavender streaks going down, ending at the beginning of his tails... wait... TAILS?!

The small wolf had shaggy tails, they were eleven of them like Hinata-kun's shadow. They all had a lavender tip, the wolf seemed as if it was a spirit.

"Hinata-sama, I have waited for you. Mino-sama has spoken to me about you," The young wolf spoke in a calm and composed voice, it sounded like of a child's but was mature at the same time.

If you're asking, why I am not shocked that he talks is:

One: I have a talking fox in my mind.

Two: summoning can also talk

Three: I am a jincuriki, Hinata-kun is a jinchuriki, we both have strange lives already

Four: It may be the spirit of Hinata-kun's demon, like sometimes I can see the image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in water or mirrors and can speak to him as well.

When you are a ninja, you see strange things.

"My name is Hiro. I shall be your companion until your death. I will serve as a faithful partner."

I saw Hinata-kun smile at the small wolf and finally spoke:"No, you are not my partner nor my companion," When she stopped both Hiro and I looked at him in shock.

"Hinata-" The young wolf was interrupted by the young genius.

"No Hiro-kun, you are my friend, the third part of my soul, I can never use you as a tool. I will fight for and with you. You are now in my small circle of friends, I protect those who I love with my life. I will die for you now, just like you vowed to do for me. You are my partner, companion, friend and my third soul, you are no tool."

I looked at Hinata and was suprised at what she said.

Hiro nodded, and looked at the place I was hiding, "You, come out!" I did as the male wolf asked and came out of the bush, Hinata still had a cool demeanor as if he knew I was here.

"Ah~. Uzumaki-san. I see you listen in to our conversation. May I ask why?" Hinata asked smoothly to me with no hate or annoyance in his words as if he accepted me while the village did not.

"Umm, when you passed the Ichiraku stand, I saw you decided to see why you left the hospital."

"I see. You're the vessel to the Kyuubi? Am I right?" Hiro pipped in and Hianata nodded to his words.

"Err, yes. The Kyuubi was sealed inside me."

"Yes, it seemed fishy that the Yondaime could kill the demon. And your marks made it obvious." Hinata stated as he looked at my whiskers.

He stretched out his hand had to me, "We know each other secrets. Do we not? So this means we are friends. I will protect your back you protect mine. I will be your shield and sword when needed. I will also risk my life to save you like the rest of my loved ones. Do you accept my friendship, Naruto-san?"

I took his smaller but stronger hands and shook hands with the taller boy, "Believe it!"

"You have great potential, Naruto-san, all you need is a good teacher to help you not that Hatake." He smiled a little at me and left with the small wolf catching to his bildinding speed.

Maybe following Hinata-kun wasn't as boring as I thought it will be. I grinned and left towards the village.

_**~Hinata's Pov~**_

I walked with Hiro often asking him questions about himself. I learned he was skillful in ninjutsu, tracking, genjuts and speed. He was a little above avarege with regular taijutsu but had created a style that he said both of their abilities, meaning speed and flexibility. He also was amazing in kenjutsu in his human form.

He disliked sweet things and loved watermelon. He hates loud noises and prefers to be quite. He controls his emotions and dislikes being called a pup. He was the polar opposite of Mino-kun. While I was a mix of both knowing when to be mature and when to be childish.

We were going to the Hyuga Branch House, since I didn't really have to be in the hospital since I would've left the moment I woke up.

We arrived in front of the farthest house and the closest to the Main family's household. It was a decent sized house enough for five people. There was three rooms and a guest room, a small study room, a kitchen, a living room and a balcony at each room which were located up stares. Two out of the four rooms were untouched.

The first was my parents it was left the same since they I made sure I cleaned it everyday, it was the largest room since it was were parents usually lived in. It had soft creamy walls, two closets with mirrors one each door, a king sized bed with soft lavender covers and grey pillows. A small oak wood book-case next to my mother's closet. It held so many book and scrolls. It had another door that lead to an ivory colored bathroom with a shower, toilet, marble sink with a mirror and white tub.

A small night stand made of rose wood on the left side of the bed were father use to sleep, there was a photo of okaa-san, otousan and I.

Another image with a newborn Hanabi in Okaa-san's tired arms and finally a photo of Hanabi and I in front of the Academy.

Then there was the guest room, it had silky red walls, a queen bed with tan covers and scarlet with crimson pillows. There was a simple round carpet that stretched partly under the queen bed. A tall book shelf with simple child stories to tragedies and plays.

It also had a bathroom just like all the rooms had one, this one patched the theme of the room and was also a bloody red color, an obsidian sink, black toilet and a full body mirror.

The whole house had different themes in each section but one stood out. That one room was my own, it had lavender walls that matched my eyes with dark purple tribal patterns running through them. A plain futon, large enough for two people, that was laid over a two feet high wooden frame under it.

A magenta colored dresser that stored all my kimonos, training gear, and other article of clothing. There was a fluffy lilac rug on the Pinewood floors unlike the other rooms white carpets. Two comfy bean bag chairs next to the window that showed my lovely garden in the backyard. A simple bathroom that was different hues of purple, a shower, a simple sink, toilet and full body mirror.

It was simple not soft and gentle like her parent's room, forceful and proud like the guest's, or Hanabi's fashionable and classic bedroom.

I lead Hiro-san to my room and letting him get into the bed first and then placing myself on the soft futon and drifting to slumber's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only thing I ask of you is to Review, Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
